A Pair Of Violet Eyes
by XoxoMariie
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki never payed attention to women but what will happen when a certain short raven - haired girl suddenly captures his attention?
1. Kurosaki Residence

_**A/N: I've decided to change some things around and it might be weird to you but it was a thought that I had so I'm just going along with it :p I hope you guys like it ^.^**_

_~Chapter 1: The Kurosaki Residence. _

Rain. Nothing but rain and he hated it. He sighed as he scratched his head; he had just one thought in his mind and it was enough to make him upset. Actually, the rain made him depressed. As he continued to look outside the window from his bedroom, he heard a knock on his door, "Ichi - nii dinner is ready!" "Oi, I'm going." He sighed once more, got up, and left the room and made his way downstairs to join the rest of his family in the kitchen.

Before he could make it to the bottom of the stairs his face was met with a fist "IIIICCCCHHHIIIIGGGOOOO!" He fell onto the floor but quickly got up and punched his father back in the face while yelling "WHAT THE HELL OLD MAN!" "OW! OW! OW! AHH WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL TO ME MY SON!" As both men were arguing back and forth they almost didn't notice when the front door opened but luckily they heard the squeak of the door and looked to towards the door. As the door opened a little wider, you could see red hair and at that very moment Ichigo let go of his father and smirked while thinking _"Oh now he's going to get it." _Ichigo looked at his father and noticed how serious and quiet he became and took it as his cue to leave. He slowly and quietly made his way into the kitchen to join his twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin, as he smirked and motioned them to stay quiet.

The three Kurosaki children watched what was about to happen in the living room. As the door got a bit more wider you could now fully see the body for the person who possessed the red hair and before he could take another step into the house his face was met with a very powerful fist; "RREENNJJJIIII! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA OF WHAT TIME IT IS! YOU'RE LATE! VERY LATE AND YOU KNOW THE HOUSE RULES, DINNER IS AT SEVEN O'CLOCK NO EXCEPTIONS!" Isshin kept going on and on until Renji got up and got back into Isshin's face "I'M SORRY I LOST TIME OF TRACK AND QUIT YELLING AT ME! "I'LL YELL AT YOU ALL I WANT, YOU'RE MY SON AND YOU'RE LIVING IN MY HOUSE UNDER MY RULES THEREFORE YOU SHALL OBEY!" "I'M NOT EVEN YOU'RE REAL SON, I'M ADOPTED!" Both Isshin and Renji kept arguing back and forth about how it didn't matter that he was adopted or not, the rules still applied. The other three Kurosaki's were calmly eating their dinner. Ichigo and Karin were smirking as they ate while Yuzu looked at her father and other brother and sighed and continued to eat her dinner. This was going to be a long night.

After the arguments and the punches, everyone was enjoying their dinner in a peaceful silence until Isshin cleared his throat causing his children to look up at him. "I need all four of you to be up and early tomorrow. There's a meeting with some of my colleagues and their families and I want you guys to meet them since there will be a high chance of seeing each other more often." Renji didn't want to go to this so called "meeting" so he was going to do his best to get out of this, "Do I have to go?" Isshin looked at the read head with a half serious face, "Yes you do. Just because you don't have the same blood as the rest of us that doesn't mean you're not part of the family." Isshin replied with his still somewhat serious face that was still looking at Renji.

Everyone went to bed as soon as they finished with their dinner and washed the dishes. They mentally prepared themselves for tomorrow's events and they weren't looking forward to it, well excepted for Yuzu and Isshin. Ichigo had a weird feeling that his idiot of a father has something up his sleeves, he just hopes goat face doesn't embarrass them in front of everyone tomorrow. We're talking about Isshin Kurosaki here. He always comes up with the unexpected.


	2. Zaraki Residence

_~Chapter 1: The Zaraki Residence. _

She looked out the window with her bright violet eyes and noticed that it was raining. She walked a bit closer to the window and sighed, she didn't like the rain. She enjoyed the fresh feeling it gave but for some reason the rain made her sad and she wished she could stop it. She looked dazed and deep in thought until a person approached her. "Rukia, are you there?" Rukia was brought out of her thoughts and looked up to see her sister, Hisana. "Oh Hisana, it's you. I'm sorry I guess I spaced out and didn't notice.." Hisana looked at her sister with a soft smile, "Its okay. Now come let's go eat with our parents." "Of course." Both girls walked side by side while making their way downstairs and to the dinning room.

As the girls made their way to the dinning room, they greeted their parents with a hug and a warm smile before they sat down. Both parents returned their greetings to their daughters while smiling well except for their father, he had a creepy smile but they accepted it as a smile anyways. As everyone was seated, the father began to speak "Well then girls, how was your day today?" Both girls replied at the same time "It was good!" Their mother laughed softly as she spoke" I'm glad to hear that." "Ah, so am I." The two young girls smiled and looked around the table and noticed that three people were missing; their baby sister and their two idiot brothers. They were about to ask about their siblings until a voice interuped "Mister, Kenpachi sir, excuse me for interrupting your family dinner but there is a phone call waiting for you and they said its urgent." Kenpachi looked at his servant who gulped as soon as he met his gaze. If looks could kill, he would of have been dead in an instant. Kenpachi simply replied "Eh, I guess it can't wait." He sighed and looked at his daughters and wife and excused himself saying that he would return shortly. They all nodded their heads as he walked out with the servant walking besides him.

_~15 Minutes Later_

Kenpachi made his way back towards his family slowly since he was deep in thought. He was debating on what choice to make for he didn't know if he was going to make the right choice or not but another thought popped into his head which caused him to smirk and continued his way to the dinning room. When he reached the dinning room, he heard his wife and two daughters laughing and it made him smile. He was truly happy with his family but noticed that his other daughter was no where in sight, he assumed she was sleeping after all she was only four years old and she must of ran out of energy considering the fact that she's a very hyper child. He also noticed that his two idiot sons weren't home, _"They're probably with their cousins" _he thought as he entered the dinning room and seated himself at the table and all three females looked at him, waiting for him to speak. He looked at their faces, sighed, and began to speak "Hisana, would you like to be in an arranged marriage?" Hisana blinked and looked at her father with a very puzzled face which caused him to give a light chuckle "I just want to know your opinion about an arranged marriage and I assure you I will not be made by your response." Hisana once again stared at her father but this time she had a response, " I do not agree with an arranged marriage. I prefer to marry the person I love instead of being forced to marrying someone I do not love." Kenpachi looks at her with a soft expression on his face, "I see, well I approve of your answer and that's how it will be. You will marry only when you are certain that you've picked the right man." Hisana smiled at her father and whispered a small thank you. "Oh and also he has to prove himself that he's worthy of you. I want to make sure that he'll make you happy because if he doesn't, I'll kill him and that goes for you too Rukia and eventually to Yachiru when she becomes older." He smirked while the rest of the females sweat dropped for they knew he was being serious about the killing part. What else would you expect if you have a father who use to serve in the military, enjoyed fighting and is now currently the chief of Karakura Town.

After dinner, two young raven haired girls were making their way upstairs to their bedroom while in deep thought; both thinking about the same thing. They were sure how they felt about this whole meeting thing that their father had talked to them about during dinner but they knew that they couldn't refuse to go since their father is a very important man and their mother is very important as well. Both girls sighed as they slipped into their beds wondering what exactly would happen in the morning and for some weird reason they had a feeling that this was all very well planned out by their parents and possibly by some other people who they haven't met…yet. Two pairs of violet eyes slowly close and then dose off into a somewhat peaceful sleep.


	3. Preparing For The Meeting

_~Chapter 3: Preparing For The Meeting._

A certain strawberry was struggling to stay asleep. He was having such a good dream that he didn't want it to end. Although he didn't really remember what he was dreaming about he knew it was a very good dream and one thing was for certain, it included a girl. Not just any girl, she was special but he couldn't see her face clearly and he was hoping to see her clear face before his dream ended. One of the things that he could make out clearly about the girl was that she had a pair of violet eyes…very bright violet eyes that made him feel warm inside and it also made him want to smile. For some very weird reason, Ichigo Kurosaki had a feeling that he was going to meet his dream girl very soon and when he does, he won't ever let her go.

"IIIIIICCCCHHHHHIIIIGGGGOOOO!" Just before his dad's foot reached his face, Ichigo ducked down and his father went flying out the window "CUT IT OUT OLD MAN!" He waited a couple of seconds to see if his father was going to try to attack him again but instead he heard his father screaming again "RRREEEENNNNJJJJJIIIII!" and also a scream from Renji, "AHHHHH GET OFF OF ME!" With that Ichigo smirked and made his way to the bathroom to freshen up a bit and he then headed downstairs to the smell of Yuzu's amazing cooking.

As he made his way to the kitchen he noticed his father and Renji kicking and punching one another while yelling nonsense and trying to go through the door at the same time. Ichigo shook his head and continued to make his way into the kitchen and greeted his twin sisters, "Oi, good morning Karin, Yuzu." Yuzu looked at him with a big smile on her face as she was setting up the family's breakfast on the table and returned the greeting, "Good morning Ichi – nii!" Karin looked up and nodded towards him, she wasn't much of a talker in the morning and he didn't blame her since he was the same way. Isshin then ran into the kitchen with a big stupid grin on his face with a Renji grunting and walking behind him, "GOOD MORNING MY LOVELY CHILDREN! I HAVE NEWS FOR YOU!" He waited until all of his children were sitting down and they all looked at him with an annoyed face, well except for Yuzu of course; she looked excited and curious at the same time. Isshin looked at all four faces, back and forth, back and fourth and continued to do that for a couple more seconds and decided to speak once again with that stupid grin on his face, "ANYWAYS! As I was saying, today we're going to the meeting. There you'll meet some of the people I went to school with and you'll also meet their children which I'm sure they'll be around the same age as the rest of you. You'll have to dress formal and you'll also have to be on your best behavior, act civilized! _***CoughIchigoRenjiCough* **_which caused a few veins to pop out from the strawberry and pineapple, SSOOOOO be ready at 7:30! When he was done skipping, Isshin got up from the table and skipped out of the kitchen and into the clinic to finish up some paperwork. Again he had a stupid grin on his face but it seemed larger and it was really starting to bother the young Kurosaki's.

_~7:10pm_

Ichigo sighed in frustration as he tried to fix his tie. Damn he hated this; he didn't even want to go to this stupid meeting thing or whatever his father said. Every time he looked at himself in the mirror, he scowled more and more than he normally did. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt underneath and his tie was a dark red, he looked attractive but he didn't care about that "Better get this over with" he said to himself, scowled once again, sighed angrily again and went downstairs.

Renji opened his bedroom door at the same time as Ichigo did and he scowled. He hated this as much as Ichigo did, heck he didn't even know why he had to go but it was better than to keep getting yelled at and punched by his adoptive crazy idiotic father. Renji was also wearing a black suit except he was wearing a red shirt underneath in which he had left unbuttoned a little. He also refused to wear a tie because he thought they looked stupid and plus he wanted to look "badass" since there is going to be girls his age and who knows he might get lucky. With that thought he smirked and continued to walk behind Ichigo as they both made their way downstairs.

Isshin, Yuzu, and Karin were waiting for Ichigo and Renji downstairs. Just like his two sons, Isshin was wearing a suit but it was a dark blue with a white shirt underneath and he matched it was a dark blue tie that went along with his suit. For once he looked civilized but the Kurosaki family knew that it wasn't going to last very long. Yuzu was wearing a simple yet elegant pink dress, it reached her just above her knees and it flowed towards the bottom, it matched her personality; happy and cheerful. Karin was irritated; she was also wearing a dress just like Yuzu's except that her dress was a light blue. It looks weird on her since Karin never wears dresses but she looks beautiful; his twin sisters look very beautiful.

_~Kenpachi Residence: _

Two small petite bodies's opened their violet eyes at the same time and jumped in their beds with a slight gasp. Taking a few seconds to recover, the girls turned to look at one another and studied each other's facial expressions. Rukia was the first to speak but she spoke in a soft whisper, "Um, Hisana.." Hisana looked towards her sister with a small smile and replied "I know, do you want to talk about it? We still have plenty of time before the day starts." Rukia simply nodded to her sister; she turned to face her sister and crossed her legs and Hisana did the same. They stayed liked that for a couple of minutes and Hisana decided to speak first "Well I guess I'll go first. He's tall and has long black hair, gray eyes, and pale skin. He has the incredibly icy glare but when I look him in the eyes, he seems to soften and seems like he wants to smile but it only seems to happen when he's around me. Its weird and mysterious at the same time and I find myself attracted to him" She sighs and smiles a bit and continues "I don't know if he actually even exists but I think I've fallen in love with him." Hisana closes her eyes and chuckles a little. She knows its crazy but a girl can dream right? No harm done. Hisana opens her eyes again and looks towards her sister and smiles, "Alright, now it's your turn!" Rukia returns the smile and takes a deep breath before she continues "Well he's tall with peach skin and it seems like he has spiky hair yet I can't seem to actually make out the color of hair because there's a bright light but it seems like he might have orange hair. It's weird but I believe its natural and I like it, it's unique. His eyes…his eyes are amazing. They're amber and so beautiful yet it seems like its missing life. As if he needs some type of motivation in his life and I believe that if he had that motivation then his eyes would be even more beautiful. I…I want to be that motivation; just like you said Hisana, I think I might of have fallen in love with this man yet I've never seen him in person before." Rukia sighed once again and looked up to her sister who was smiling at her with her eyes shinning slightly. They understood each other's feelings and they both hoped that they would find these two amazing men some day. Hisana looked towards the clock, "Hmm…we still have a lot of time left before we need to get dressed." Rukia new she was right and decided to make a suggestion, "How about we go downstairs and make breakfast?" Hisana's face instantly grew a large happy smile, "That's a great idea! Let's go!" and with that Hisana grabbed her sister's hand and dragged her downstairs towards the kitchen.

As they reached the kitchen, the girls immediately began to get to work. There was flour, bowls, cookie dough, and of course a chappy cookie cutter. The girls had already made a mess but it became an even bigger mess when their baby sister, Yachiru showed up and stuffed her face with cookie dough and rolled in the flour. They tried not to laugh too loud since people in the household were still asleep and they were the only three awake; they were really going to need to shower after they're done making their cookies. As hard as they tried to keep their laughter down, two certain people could hear their laughter from their bedroom.

Kenpachi smiled warmly at the laugh of his daughters, he turned around and wrapped his arms around his beloved wife's waist; Retsu Unohana…no…Retsu Zaraki. He pulled her closer, buried his face into her hair and smiled; this woman made him so happy, she even gave him five children and he loved each and every one of them dearly; two males and three females. Although one of them was in between male and female it didn't bother him because either way he loved his child. He felt his wife move around and chuckle which caused him to realize that she had heard the commotion that their daughters were making in the kitchen. He kissed the top of his wife's head, got out of bed and made his way to the bathroom so he could shower and dress up for this stupid meeting he was being somewhat forced yet willing to attend.

After the girls cleaned their mess up and baked their cookies, they decided that it was finally time to start getting ready. The two young raven haired girls were making their way upstairs to their bedroom but only stopped to watch their baby sister run to their parent's bedroom so she could show them what they accomplished. When the girls finally reached their bedroom, they took turns taking a shower; Hisana was the first one done and Rukia was the next one to shower. Since Hisana was the first one done, she decided to pick out both their outfits for tonight. For herself, she picked out a light pink dress that reached just above her knees; it was loose yet tight, it adjusted to her body figure in the right way. It showed off her curves but in a formal way, not too revealing. She decided to match the dress with white heels and a small pearl necklace with earring. She then proceeded to pick out Rukia's outfit, she picked out a light purple dress and the accessories and shoes were just like hers. Yep they were going to match. Hisana took a step back to admire her work and smiled and she noticed that her sister was standing next to her with a smile on her face "Like always, you've done a good job" "Why thank you!" The girls then proceeded to get dressed and apply a lit bit of makeup, they both knew that they didn't need it they had that natural beauty that they inherited form their mother and they were very proud of it.

Just then Yachiru ran into the room with a big grin on her face. She was wearing a pink sparkly dress, she looked so adorable. Yachiru was one of a kind; she was always a happy child who carried a big smile on her face. The only time that she would frown or be upset was when either one of her siblings were upset or when they ran out of candy. Both Rukia and Hisana were very happy to be the older sister of such an adorable little girl. After two minutes, their parents walked into the bedroom they were both smiling at their daughters. Restu walked towards her daughters and embraced all three of them at the same time with a soft smile on her face as she placed a kiss on top of her daughters' heads. Restu was wearing a red dress that hugged her body tightly yet loses that way she would be comfortable during the night. Kenpachi leaned on the door frame and smiled warmly as admired the four beauties that were standing right in front of him. He was truly a blessed man.


	4. The Meeting

**_AN: I am so so so so sorry for not updating the story! My mind decided to come with two more different stories and I've been trying to balance them out including this one but it hasn't worked out so well -_- I had more chapters done for this story but now I can't find them so I have to start all over D: I'll try my best to keep this updated and finish it! Excuse me if there is misspelling or if anything is confusing. You guys should let me know! Just don't hate me too much ._. Now onto the story! :D_**

The meeting was going to be held in Seireitei Crop. It was a big beautiful building with perfectly cleaned windows and doors, heck everything about the place was clean and spotless. The building is a mix of a light blue and white which seemed to fit just right. as soon as you walk inside the building it was almost as if it would take your breath away; just like from the appearance outside, the inside of the building was spotless; every single place was clean, not a hint of dust whatsoever. There were many doors and about thirteen of them had thirteen different names; names that belonged to the people of the Gotei 13. Everyone was looked at as if they were captains with Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto as the main leader of the rest of the captains. The 'captains' also had a person working/ helping them, kind of like a 'lieutenant'. Seireitei was a very well respected corporation, anyone who was dumb enough to go against them was asking for their death wish. Although the members of the Gotei 13 looked at you as if they were better then you, they were very nice people….as long as you're on their good side of course.

A black Honda accord approached the building of Seireitei Corp, parked, and people began to get of the car; three males and two females, also known as the Kurosaki family. The males fixed their ties while the girls dusted off the bottom of their dress and then proceed to walk towards the building. As they continued to approach the main entrance of the building, you could see three scowls which belonged to Ichigo, Renji and Karin. Isshin and Yuzu had a welcoming smile on their faces…like always. Isshin looked and felt like a proud father, all of his children looked amazing and of course decent, he just hopes that everything goes as planned and that Ichigo doesn't ruin this. He also hopes that Renji doesn't try to interfere. Tonight will be the night that Ichigo finds the love of his life; Isshin knows that it might be a little too early to say that but there's a feeling inside of him telling him that he's right. He knows that they will be a perfect fit and that their love will be unbreakable. He saw it with his own eyes when the two kids were younger although there's a high chance that they won't remember that they met before, he knows that there is something special between them, the two young adults just need time to be together and realize that they are meant to be together. He also believes that his two young daughters will find their lovers tonight as well and he has a pretty good idea as to who they might be. He just wishes he could say the same thing about his other son, Renji, but he was such a womanizer sometimes that it might take him a while to find the right one but either way Isshin is going to be there for all of his children. As they made their way up the stairs and towards the door, they were stopped by a man with a deep voice "Stop right there. Do you have an invitation?" The man's voice wasn't very deep voice but if it had been any deeper, children would get scared. Isshin reached into the inside pocket of his suit "Of course I do my boy!" He gave the name to John and John compared the name on the invitation to the name on the list, 'Kurosaki family; 5.' John returned the invitation to the eldest Kurosaki and stepped to the side while opening the door and holding it open for them, "Very well, you may go in." "Thank you John. Come on kids!" Isshin nodded towards John and then proceed to walk in with his children trailing behind him.

A black limo pulled up into the driveway and parked in its rightful space. The driver, who's name was Noah, stepped out of the car and proceed with opening the door for the passengers; the Zaraki family. When he opened the door, the very first person who stepped out of the vehicle was Kenpachi Zaraki who then proceeds to help the rest of his family step out of the limo. When everyone was out of the vehicle, Noah nodded towards Kenpachi who returned the gesture; got back inside the car and drove away. He would come back immediately whenever Kenpachi gave the order. Before the family could proceed to walk towards the main entrance of Seireitei Corp, Kenpachi pulled out his phone and quickly sent a text message and placed his phone once again inside the pocket of his suit. He smiled towards his family, "Ready?" They all nodded their heads; Retsu laced her arm around her husband's while her daughters' were walking side by side with Yachiru being in between Hisana and Rukia while she held onto her older sister's hands. They all have warm and happy smiles on their faces; Yachiru's face had the biggest smile on her face which causes Retsu to smile even more and snuggle closer to her husband. She never thought she could be this happy, hell she didn't even know that she would end up marrying the Kenpachi Zaraki but she never regretted it and she knows very well that he doesn't either; they both created a beautiful family and they were very proud of it. If anyone tried to harm any of her babies, there will be hell.

As the Zaraki's reached the main entrance of Seireitei, John looked up and immediately went to open the door for the family. He didn't even bother to ask to see his invitation simply because everyone knows who Kenpachi Zaraki is and they know better than to start a fight with him because no matter what you do, you will lose and he will win; simple as that. He is a very powerful and much respected man; he was a very well skilled fighter, he even has a beautiful family who he created with the gorgeous Retsu Unohana who was known as the most amazing doctor. Many males and females were jealous but they eventually learned to let go of the jealousy once they noticed how happy and how in love the couple was, plus they made the cutest daughters ever.

Once inside, Isshin felt his phone vibrate and procced to take it out; as he flipped his phone open to read the message, he had a large grin on his face.

**_'Text message from: Kenpachi'_**

**_'We're here. Prepare yourself'_**

Isshin closed his phone and slipped back into his pocket as he continued to grin. This way going to be a very fun night, how they just had to wait for the rest of the members to arrive. _'I can't wait to see the looks on their faces! Especially the one of my pathetic son! You better not screw up Ichigo!'_

Four males were walking around the inside the building of Seireitei with the rest of guests, each one of the four males was searching for their family members….well at least one of them was.

"Damn you Ikkau! He's going to skin us alive! Oh my beautiful face can't handle that type of cruelty!

"SHUT UP YUMICHIKA!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME YOU MORON! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!

"HOW IS THIS MY FAULT?! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BLAME ANYONE BLAME SHUUHEI!"

"Huh?! Wait why me?! How is any of this my fault?!"

"SHUT UP! HOW CAN YOU ASK A QUESTION LIKE THAT WHEN IT'S PLAINLY OBVIOUS THAT IT'S YOUR FAULT! THIS WAS AS YOUR IDEA!"

"I DIDN'T FORCE YOU! I JUST SUGGESTED THE IDEA AND YOU AGREED WITH IT!"

"Shuuhei has a point. I mean you even dragged me along with you"

The three males continued to yell at one another while a short, spiky hair man with white hair and turquoise eyes had a good amount of veins popping out of his head while his eyebrows were scrunched together in anger, '_if these three idiots don't shut up in the next couple of seconds, I'll personally make them shut up.'_ The young man waited a couple more seconds to see if the 'men' will finally quite down but seeing as there was no progress, he turns around and hits all three of them on the head with his fist earning an angry reply from all three and then a complaint form Yumichika.

"OWWW! DAMNIT TOSHIRO!"

"You messed up my hair! How rude!"

In a low voice the young man known as Toshiro Hitsugaya Ukitake looks and replies in a cold tone, "Will you all just shut the hell up already?! I've had enough with being around you three since last night!"

_~To Our Beloved Strawberry:_

Ichigo is sitting with his family at a round table, he's slightly bored out of his mind and the only was for him to currently entertain himself at the moment was to look around. He noticed that the building was decorated very elegant, the colors were simple yet beautiful; champagne and silver. There were plenty of round tables with enough chairs that could seem to hold about twenty people if needed, the music was calming; nothing too wild but not too boring either and Ichigo seemed to like the music. He sees many people who are dressed formally, he sees kids who seem to be around his twin sisters age and some that are even possibly younger. He also sees a bunch of people around his age and is slightly creeped out by the way an auburn female is looking at him. Yeah he will admit that she's pretty but she's not his type and if they were to become friends there would be zero chances of them having a relationship that went beyond friendship. Ichigo continues to look around with a bored expression and his famous scowl on his face until his eyes landed on something that grabbed his attention.

He couldn't believe it; his eyes went wide as he continues to stare. He feels like it's a dream but at the same time he knows it isn't, it's just so surreal. He noticed that the pair of eyes he was staring into had the same expression on her face as he did. Ichigo Kurosaki was staring into a pair of violet eyes.


	5. The Meeting Part 2

_**AN: Oh my, I feel terrible! I took too long to update and I apologize! D: I've been so caught up on stuff that I've forgotten to update and I would post more chapters but I'd rather post one at time because I always feel the need to go over the story since I always seem to find a mistake and my thoughts want to add more into the chapter so uh..yeah :P I still think I make mistakes no matter how many times I check but I'm not perfect and I'm sure you guys get the point I'm trying to make right? Well anyways I'll continue to update and upload other stories since a few of them are going shorter then this one. I plan to make this story about...Oh I don't know, 20 chapters? But we'll see what happens. Now...I believe I've wasted your time with my note :p GO READ! Oh & have a lovely day! :D **_

He was speechless; completely speechless. He couldn't move even if he wanted to he wouldn't be able to, all he could do was stare into those beautiful eyes. He noticed that his heart was beating faster and his palms were becoming sweaty. Never in his life has a girl capture his attention the way this girl had and he was dying to know who she was and what her personality was like. He wanted to become friends with her….no, not just friends, he wanted to be something more than that with her and only her. Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't going to let this beauty escape him.

_She's beautiful….no, gorgeous…wait no, she's beyond gorgeous. I have never seen such beautiful eyes before; so bright, wild, and full of life... Her black raven hair looks so soft…oh dear lord, her porcelain skin is flawless, beautiful, and looks so smooth. I would love to hold her in my arms. Her lips seem smooth and soft. She's total perfection…perfect for me. Yeah__**, she'll be mine**__. _Ichigo let a small unnoticeable smirk appear on his face. This girl that was a couple of feet away from him was going to become his girl and he'll be damn if another male tries to take her away from him. The moment that their eyes met, he felt an instant connection; like he could completely trust her with everything, even his life. He wanted to be there for her at all times and he wanted to protect her from anyone who would dare hurt her. He just needed to know her name, get to know her, get her phone number before the night ends or before either one of them leave and he would then begin to ask her out on dates, get to know her even more and eventually they'll be together.

With those thoughts in his mind, Ichigo was about to get up from his seat and make his way towards his future girlfriend, possibly even future wife. _"Weird how I'm thinking so far into the future with this girl and I haven't even met her properly yet. She's definitely special." _ Before Ichigo actually got up from his seat and was shocked to see another pair of violet eyes. _"Wha..what!? More violet eyes?!" _He noticed that these pair eyes weren't as bright and wild like the pair of his girlfriend's eyes; they were calm, relaxing and peaceful. He then saw the face of the owner of the eyes and the females face was identical to his girlfriend's face. _"Pfft, I haven't even asked her out yet and I'm already calming her as mine." He_ also noticed that this girl's face was a bit older looking. _"Twins?" _

_Those amber eyes where have I seen them before? They look so familiar yet I can't figure out from where. Why is he staring at me like that? Is there something on my face? Oh dear lord, his hair! It's so bright! How could I have missed that?! It looks so soft, wish I could touch it…hmm…I bet it's his natural hair; it goes with him perfectly. _Rukia continued to stare into the young man's amber eyes with her own wide eyes. She was shocked and speechless; when her eyes met his she felt like if electricity went threw her and it took her breath away. She also noticed that her heart was beginning to beat a little faster and she could feel a small blush on her face. Rukia Zaraki never blushed around any male so it was a bit uncomfortable how someone she didn't even know could make her blush so easily and effortless. He was handsome and she wouldn't be surprised if he had a girlfriend. There was something about him that was comforting, like if she could trust him with her life and as if he was always going to be there for her no matter what.

He was tall and muscular; not too muscular and not unfit, he simply had a perfect body. _"I wouldn't mind being held in his arms…"_ Rukia let a small smile appear on her face and was then brought out of her dream land when she heard her sister's voice calling her. "Rukia! You okay? You seemed a little dazed." Rukia looked at her sister with a sweet smile, "Oh I'm fine Hisana!" "Are you sure? Hmm…If I didn't know any better I'd say you were having a romantic moment with that young boy with orange hair" Upon hearing her sister's sentence, she immediately began blushing and she tried her best to cover it but it didn't go unnoticed, Hisana knew her a little too well. "I – I wasn't having any romantic with anyone! You're insane!" Hisana laughed at her sister's response "Oh don't even try to deny it! I saw the way you both looked at each other and let me tell you, I bet he's interested in you as well. Now stop blushing, we have to meet fathers and mother's friends remember!" "Oh, right of course! Let's be on our way shall we? Rukia watched as her older sister began to walk ahead and began to walk behind her but before she completely walked away she took one last glance at her beloved strawberry and saw that he was still staring at her. _"Wait…did I really think of him as __**my beloved strawberry!?**__ I can't shake off this feeling…it's like I can completely trust him with everything…even my own life. By simply looking into his eyes, I feel protected and…and…loved. This is so strange." _ Before she lost sight of the strawberry, she looked at him in the eyes and smiled at him while hoping that she would see him again…..and soon.

"_I wonder what they were talking about; seems like they were talking about me since they kept glancing over here. Oh no! She's walking away and I still haven't gotten to talk to her! Wait, did she just smile at me? My God, her smile is amazing!" _ Ichigo rapidly yet calmly stood up and began to walk towards her direction. As he was getting closer, his heart began to beat faster and faster and just as he was about to reach his destination, he was stopped and interrupted. "IIICCCHHIIIGGGOOO! MY SON! I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" _"Damnit!"_ He was jumped and trapped into a bear hug by his father who was talking nonsense like always. "Damnit dad, let go! I need to go do something!" "We don't have time for that son! I need you to join me, your brother and your sisters! There are people I want you to meet! COME ON!" "WAIT! Ahhhh!" Isshin dragged his arguing son in a completely different direction as he continued talking about nonsense.

Isshin knew exactly were his son was headed and he was happy for him but he couldn't allow them to meet just yet, he wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted to see the surprised look on his son's face and his third daughter's face as well. They were perfect for each other although that haven't actually talked to each other face to face, their eyes told a completely different story and Isshin was a witness to the love that both teenagers held into their eyes and towards each other. _"Oh! I'm going to have the cutest grandbabies ever! Hopefully they have my third daughter's eyes! They're so unique, it would be_ _perfect!"_ As Isshin continued to drag his protesting son towards the rest of his family, he smiled a big goofy grin towards Kenpachi and gave him a small nodded. _"Oh this is going to be such an unforgettable night!"_ Isshin's smile just kept getting bigger and bigger if that was even possible.

Kenpachi watched the whole exchange between his daughter and the strawberry and also they way the idiot of Isshin dragged his son away. He knew Rukia was full of life but what surprised him was how her eyes sparkled even more when she looked into Ichigo's eyes and he didn't fail to notice the blush that appeared on her face. Ichigo was no different, he reacted the same way as Rukia and Kenpachi instantly knew that they would be perfect for each other. He smirked the way Ichigo protested when Isshin got in the way _"At least that idiot, Isshin knows how to do something right." _Kenpachi walked away in the opposite direction to meet the rest of his family and smirked as he walked past Isshin who flashed him a goofy grin. _"I can't wait to see Hisana's face when she meets her future lover. I know her well and this won't be a challenge for her."_ Kenpachi continued on his way but he didn't fail to notice that there was also a auburn female who was staring at Ichigo and Rukia; it bothered him the way this unknown female looked at his daughter…it was full of jealously_. "This female might become a problem but I'm positive that either Rukia or Ichigo will put this girl in her place and not allow her to ruin their relationship but if she does anything to hurt my little girl then I'll do something about it." _Kenpachi glanced at his watch and a huge smirk appeared on his face, "Well now, I guess it's time for the whole family to get together."


	6. Quick Note

So I'm really trying to update the story but things have gotten difficult since school started and this my second week of my senior year and I'm hating it -_- It's not easy being in an academy while also taking advanced classes D: && I've also got hooked on watching "Attack On Titan" :D But anyways I promise I'm going to finish the story, I just don't know how long its going to take and I'm really really sorry D: I also want to take a moment to thank those of you who are following the story and/or have added it to your favorites :D I'm taking that as a good thing lol :p So yeah, I think that's all I wanted to stay at the moment. I'll probably add another chapter later on today after I finish my homework ._. I'll see how that works out :b I hope you guys have a wonderful day ^-^


	7. Introductions

_**AN:/ I HAVE FINALLY ADDED A NEW CHAPTER! It's also 4:06 in the morning but who needs sleep right..? Anyways! I hope you guys like it ^-^ Have a nice day my pretties! :D**_

"Gentlemen, its time."  
"So it seems"  
"Let's get this started shall we"  
"The sooner the better"

"Before we leave, remember that we see each other again we must act surprised and act as if we haven't seen each other in years. Our wives shall do the same."  
The four men all nodded their heads simultaneously and then proceed to walk away from each other one at a time while also making sure that they were creating any type of scene or suspicion.

_~10 minutes later with Kenpachi and his wife_

"Those idiots where are they?!" "Oh darling calm down, I'm sure they're around here somewhere." "Pfft, I knew I couldn't trust them but oh when I find them they're going to get it!" "Oh look darling there they are!" "About time!"

"I don't see them Ikkau and we're late!" "Will you shut up already?! I didn't think it would be that difficult to find him because of his hair!"  
"What about my hair punk?" Yumichika and Ikkau instantly froze at the deep voice and slightly began to shake a little while making an uncomfortable laugh and replying in unison "Ha..ha..ha…nothing dad! Your hair is amazing!" Kenpachi stared at his two sons with a bored and angry face "Shut up with your pathetic lies. I heard you both very well and I'm sure the both of you know I'm angry at you both." "Ah! Dad it wasn't my fault! You see it was Ikkau's fault!" "WHAT..?! DON'T BLAME THIS ON ME!" Again Kenpachi watched as both his sons argued with another nd once again he became annoyed and then proceeded to yell at them without creating a scene "BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! I DON'T CARE WHOSE FAULT IT IS! YOUR MOTHER AND YOUR SISTERS ARE WAITING FOR THE BOTH OF YOU IDIOTS! NOW START MOVING AND GET OVER THERE BEFORE I KILL THE BOTH YOU!" Ikkau and Yumichika stopped their arguing, stood up straight, and began running towards to their siblings and their mother while yelling "YES SIR!"

Kenpachi watched as his two sons began to run away and then proceed to walk behind them, "Those idiots."

_Introductions To New Characters, Yayy! :D~_

Two tall men stood side by side while having a conversation that only seemed to concern the two of them yet it did not suspicious at all. One of them had long white hair which seemed to almost reach his waist. His hair is parted to the left side but one long piece tends to fall over his right eye. He worse a black suit with a light blue shirt underneath along with a dark blue tie, he also had a glass of wine in his hand. He seems like a very fatherly type and a good man. The man who stood beside him also wore a black suit except he was wearing a white shirt underneath combined with a light pink tie. His wavy brown hair is tied in a long ponytail and he has long bang that frame the left side of his face. He also has a lot of noticeable amount of body hair on his chest. Both of these men look very laid back but the only odd thing is that they both wear wedding rings yet there is no female by either one of them.

_Kurosaki Time, Yayy :D~_

"DAMN IT DAD! LET ME GO ALREADY! UGH!

"WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN TO DADDY!" *SOBS* Isshin stopped for a moment and placed his son on the ground while still have a good grip on him with one hand and pulling out a giant poster of his beloved descaesd wife with his other hand and sobbing into it "MISAKI! OUR SON IS SO CRUEL TO ME! DADDY JUST WANTS TO LOVE HIM! *continues crying streams of tears*

"DAMN IT DAD! GET RID OF THAT!" Ichigo sat on the ground while attempting many ways to escape from his father's grip but it was unless so he just sat there with his arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face while muttering a beautiful stream of curses.

"Well hello there Isshin, Ichigo! Pleasure seeing the both of you here in such a loving fatherly son moment."

"Shut the hell up Hat and Clogs!

*Gasp* "Kiiissssuuukkkkeee!" Isshin finally decided to let go of his strawberry son and jump into a bear hug with no other than his brother Kisuke Urahara or as Ichigo likes to call him Mr. Hat and Clogs.

Upon noticing the realize of his father, Ichigo took this precocious moment to jump onto his feet and run out of the room while leaving his crazy father with his insane uncle. As he continued to run as fast as he could, Ichigo noticed a figure in front of him but it was too late and he couldn't stop himself from crashing into the stranger. "Ugh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there" A cold voice replied "Watch were you're going peasant." Upon hearing the cold voice, Ichigo knew exactly bumped into and mentally groaned in his head. The person he bumped into had slate grey eyes and long black hair. In his hair he keeps white headpieces called kenseikan which gives the symbol of his nobility; he wears one on the top of his head and the other two on the right side. He also wears a whiteish yet somewhat looks like a blue scarf.

"Well hello to you too Byakuya"

"Hmm.."

"Oh C'mon! Is that all you have to say to me?! We've know each other for years!

"That does not mean I like you boy."

"…Seems like someone has a royal stick up their ––

"I will not listen to such foul language from an idiotic strawberry such as you."

"What did you call me!?"

"You should be careful for it seems like you have someone following you like a lost puppy."  
"Wha..uh...what are you talking about Byakuya"

"Good day, peasant strawberry"

"Hey wait a minute! Pfft, fine, walk away."

After having a lovely encounter and wonderful talk with Byakuya Kuchiki, Ichigo continued walking around think about what Byakuya said to him earlier before walking away. _"Following me like a lost puppy? What the hell does that even mean?!"_ Ichigo continued to think while have a hand to his chin in concentration, _"lost puppy…lost_ _puppy…does he mean…nah, it couldn't be…could it...?"_ From the corner of his eye, Ichigo spotted a flash of auburn hair and that's when realization hit him and his eyes became huge _"HOLY SHIT! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!"_ Once again the strawberry made a run for it like his life depends on it.

_To Our Lovely Rukia We Go! :D~_

A young female with raven hair walked towards the balcony and stared toward the lights from her view, _"It's so beautiful here, no noise, just peace and quiet." _She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice a panting strawberry walking into the room. Rukia Zaraki is one the most beautiful females besides her mother and her two sisters. She's intelligent, strong, stubborn, envied by other females and like her parents say, she's adorable. She gets whatever she wants when she wants but one of the amazing things about her is that although she has all this power, she never takes advantage of it. She always prefers to help the less fortunate and that is one of the most admirable things about her. Many people cannot see how someone like Rukia can be single, there have been many males who have tried to win her heart but they have all failed; not a single one has been able to sweep her off her feet or even capture her attention. Not only her but her sister, Hisana is the exact same way. The only difference between these two sisters is that Hisana is calmer, sweeter; she is more like her mother, Unohana while Rukia is more like her father, Kenpachi. Of course they have their similarities but their differences stand out more and it what makes them, them.

_To The Panting Strawberry! xD~_

Ichigo's panting breath finally began to die down and go back to normal. Getting his hands off his keens, he stood up straight and looked around his new found surroundings wondering where he was. He looked toward the balconies and back towards the doors but he then felt his heart skip a beat and slowly looked backed towards the balcony once again. There she was, his angle and gosh was she gorgeous. She was standing by the balcony looking towards the city lights. She looked like the white moon…**his white moon. **Ichigo noticed that they were the ones inside the room which was odd but he wouldn't waste this moment again. He wanted to…no…he HAD to talk to her so he proceeded to walk towards his white moon while being careful not to frighten her since he didn't want the midget to get scared and fall off the balcony. As soon as he got closer to her, he gulped and forced himself to speak. "Hey."

Hearing a new masculine voice, Rukia unnoticeably jumped and slowly moved her eyes towards the voice of the person speaking to her. As she looked the first thing she noticed was the big orange hair and that's when her heart skipped a beat once again for the same person. _"It's him."_ Realizing that she had yet to return the gesture, she smiled sweetly and returned the gesture, "Hello."

"_My gosh, her eyes are so gorgeous, I could stare into them forever…"_ Noticing her smile, Ichigo smirked and proceeded to continue making conversation with his beautiful white moon.

"What are you doing up here all by yourself if you don't mind me asking."

"Not all, I just wanted to get some fresh air and get away from the rest of the people downstairs."

"Oh well then, I hope you don't mind me making you company."

"Of course not, some company is good every once in a while."

The two of them stayed in silence for a couple of seconds neither of them noticing that they were getting closer and closer to each other. Ichigo then turned to face her beautiful white creamy face "So…stranger, what's your name?" Rukia turned to look at the handsome man beside her, both failing to notice as to how close their faces were to each other. "Rukia Zaraki. What's yours strawberry?" With a small annoyed face when he heard the word strawberry, Ichigo smirked and answered "Ichigo Kurosaki." The couple smiled sincerely to each other while both thinking about where they had heard those last names. The minute their eyes locked on one another and their hearts skipped once again for the third time that day, they instantly knew that they would be inseparable and no matter who or what gets in their way, they will always come back to each other.


	8. Note Dos(2)

So…how about that Insidious Chapter 2 movie..? It's been like 2 – 3 weeks since I've watched it and I'm still a little traumatized from it but it was just as great as the first one :D ANYWAYS! I thought I would have at least, oh I don't know 5 chapters done but nope. They lied to me about senior year THEY LIED I TELL YOU D: It'll be fun they said, it'll be a piece of cake, you'll have fun they said. LIES ALL LIES. But then again it's probably not like that for everyone o.O Honestly though, senior year is killing me and most of the females make me want to punch them in the face, always talking about the dumbest things ever or making no sense at all ._. kinda makes me hate being a girl sometimes Dx I just want to graduate already D: Guys, I've been so hooked on Attack On Titan and I've been on tumblr a lot and the freakin' fandom is killing me! D: I don't mean it in a bad way, it's just that….I don't know how to even explain it ._.

Enough of my ranting….anyways what I actually wanted to say was that I think that instead of doing one chapter at a time, I'll try to do at least 5 in like one day or something; maybe that way I'll be able to finish the story faster and not keep you guys waiting. D: Thing is that I'm kinda losing ideas…I think it's called writes block..? o.O Idk but anyways…again…you guys should like leave some suggestions or ideas or whatever you want! Like help me out here D: You don't have to if you don't want to ;_; Be nice though or I'll cut you -_- Wellllll…please excuse me I have to go to hell, I mean school(I crack myself up xD) Bye – bye! :D Have a wonderful day my lovelies ~(^-^)~


End file.
